Older Brother
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Hujan mempertemukan Naomi dengan seorang gadis ketika sedang berteduh di bawah halte bus. Hingga Juunichirou datang menjemput, keduanya bercerita soal kakak masing-masing. / "Ah, kakakku ... laki-laki, dan sangat baik." / "Kakakku ... entahlah. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi aku menganggapnya seperti ... binatang buas." / [Beast!AU] / maaf jika genrenya tidak sesuai


_Tes ... tes ..._

"Ng?" Naomi mendongak ketika tetesan air tiba-tiba mendarat di tubuhnya. Langit yang sudah mendung sejak pagi itu mulai menurunkan tetes-tetes air, yang mana lama kelamaan berubah menjadi guyuran besar. Gadis itu terkesiap, lantas langsung berlari sambil memayungi dirinya dengan tas tangan yang dibawanya.

Harusnya memang ia menuruti saran Juunichirou yang menyuruhnya membawa payung ketika pergi tadi. Sekarang Naomi sedang berada di bawah halte tak terpakai—sudah lama tidak ada bus yang berhenti di sana, entah apa alasannya—di pinggiran kota, jauh dari gedung Agensi Detektif Bersenjata ataupun asrama yang ia tempati dengan sang kakak, ditambah hujan agaknya tidak akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Naomi mendengus.

Sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas—yang untungnya anti air—dan mencari-cari kontak Juunichirou, manik gelapnya sesekali mengendar ke sekeliling, berharap ada orang yang dikenalinya dan bisa dimintai tolong.

Seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang diikat satu yang terlihat lebih tua dari Naomi datang tak lama kemudian, ikut berteduh dari hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur lebih deras. Wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang, yang Naomi lupa siapa meski rasanya sangat ia kenal.

_Siapa ...?_

Manik keduanya bertemu, tepat saat telepon Naomi pada Juunichirou tersambung.

**~o~**

**Older Brother**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Bungou Stray Dogs by Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

**[little note: Beast!AU]**

**DLDR?**

**~o~**

Suara hujan menjadi pengisi hening setelah Naomi menutup telepon. Baik Naomi maupun gadis di sampingnya tidak ada yang berbicara—ya memang sewajarnya untuk dua orang yang sama sekali belum saling mengenal. Namun berlama-lama menatap rintik air yang semakin deras di depannya sambil menunggu sang kakak membuat Naomi lama-lama bosan juga, hingga akhirnya ia kembali menatap gadis di sampingnya, lantas memanggil.

"Hei,"

Gadis itu menoleh. "Kau memanggilku?"

"A-ah, ya ..." Naomi mengangguk kikuk. "Lupa bawa payung juga, ya?"

Gadis di sebelahnya itu menggeleng pelan.

"He? Jadi?"

"Sengaja tidak bawa."

Naomi mengernyit. Namun tak lama, ia memasang senyum. "Oh, ya, namaku Tanizaki Naomi. Kau?"

Terkesan sok akrab, namun Naomi benar-benar jenuh sekarang. Ia ingin mengobrol dengan seseorang, dan kebiasaannya adalah memperkenalkan diri jika lawan bicaranya adalah orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Gadis itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar. Tapi tak lama, ia menjawab, "Gin."

_Gin?_

Rasanya Naomi pernah dengar nama itu di suatu tempat—bukan nama minuman keras yang pernah ia lihat di media sosial itu. Nama lain, seorang gadis, dan lagi-lagi Naomi tidak bisa mengingat di mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Oh, k-kalau begitu, salam kenal ..."

Gadis di sampingnya tidak membalas.

Naomi sejenak memandang langit-langit halte, kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya lagi pada jalanan yang terguyur hujan di depan sana. Ah, kapan Juunichirou akan datang?

"Oh iya," lagi, Naomi menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. "Kakakku nanti akan datang, dan kurasa dia bakal bawa dua payung. Kamu mau satu?"

Gin menoleh sedikit. Tatapannya sedikit berubah ketika Naomi menyebut kata 'kakak'. Marah, sedih, kecewa, entahlah. Naomi menyadarinya, dan gadis itu buru-buru minta maaf.

"M-maaf ..."

"Untuk?"

"Rasanya ada yang berubah darimu ketika aku bicara tadi ..."

"... Begitu ... kah?"

Naomi mengangguk pelan. "U-um ..."

Gin segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan depan. "Kamu nggak melakukan apapun, kok ..." ucapnya pelan. "Aku hanya teringat seseorang gara-gara tadi ..."

Naomi mangut-mangut, lantas diam. Sekali lagi, suara hujan menjadi pengisi hening yang hadir karena kedua gadis itu kembali tutup mulut.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda Juunichirou akan datang, pun hujan akan segera reda. Kedua hal itu membuat Naomi agaknya harus menunggu lebih lama, ditemani gadis di sampingnya dan udara dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering ponsel. Naomi tahu itu bukan miliknya, jadi ia menoleh. Tebakannya benar kala ia melihat Gin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi ataupun mengangkatnya. Beberapa saat sejak ponsel itu berdering, hingga akhirnya deringannya berhenti, dan gadis itu kembali memasukan ponselnya dalam saku kemeja.

"Itu hanya bosku, tidak usah diperdulikan," ucap Gin pelan, seolah membaca pikiran Naomi yang baru saja ingin bertanya.

Naomi mangut-mangut perlahan. "Begitu ..."

"Omong-omong ..." iris yang lebih gelap dari milik Naomi itu menatapnya, "bagaimana kalau kau cerita soal kakakmu?"

"Kakakku?" Naomi diam sebentar. "Apa tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaannya dibalas anggukan. Naomi ikut mengangguk, kemudian mengambil napas sebentar. "Kumulai dari mana, ya ...?" gadis itu menimang-nimang sejenak, tampak bingung. "Ah, kakakku ... laki-laki, dan sangat baik. Dia perhatian dan selalu punya waktu untukku walau pekerjaannya sering membuatnya sibuk.

"Orang-orang bilang penampilan kami sama sekali tidak mirip. Tapi mau mirip ataupun tidak, aku tetap menyayanginya, dan dia juga menyayangiku. Kadang aku khawatir kalau dia dinas ke tempat yang jauh, meskipun dia selalu pulang dalam keadaan selamat."

Gin mangut-mangut mendengar cerita dari gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Gin-_san_ punya kakak?" Naomi memilih untuk bertanya balik.

Gin diam sebentar. Tak lama, ia mengangguk.

"Perempuan? Atau laki-laki?"

"Laki-laki."

"Hee ..." Naomi mangut-mangut. "Kakakmu itu ... orangnya seperti apa?"

Sejenak, gadis di sampingnya itu kembali diam dan menunduk perlahan. Naomi sempat panik dan berniat meminta gadis itu agar tidak usah cerita, namun Gin sudah bersuara.

"Kakakku ... entahlah. Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Tapi aku menganggapnya seperti ... _binatang buas_."

"B-binatang buas?" Naomi mengernyit, merasa bingung dengan perumpamaan yang diberikan gadis itu pada kakaknya sendiri.

Gin mengangguk pelan. "Dia dipenuhi dendam, dan kalau marah, apapun yang dihadapannya bisa dia habisi dengan kekuatannya—mirip binatang buas. Dia juga ... aku rasa tidak memperdulikanku ..."

Naomi menatapnya. "Menurutku, tidak ada kakak yang tidak peduli pada adiknya, lho ..."

"Menurutku ada," ucapan Gin yang sedikit bergetar membuat Naomi diam seketika. "Ada ... itu dia ... kakakku ...

"Kalau dia peduli padaku ... dia pasti melawan ketika pria itu membawaku pergi darinya. Kalau dia peduli ... dia pasti mencariku ... bukannya pergi begitu saja demi balas dendam. Aku membencinya! Tapi ...

"Kalau sedang sendirian ... aku selalu memikirkannya, lantas berpikir, akankah dia datang, lalu membawaku pergi? Jikalau dia datang ... aku ingin dia datang tanpa dendam itu."

Naomi masih menatapnya. Perkataan gadis itu sedikit mengingatkannya pada seorang rekan kakaknya di agensi. Mengingatnya membuat Naomi membuka mulut. "Kakakmu ... pasti mencarimu sekarang ini," ucapnya lembut.

Gin balas menatapnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kakakmu, dia ..." sejenak Naomi menatap langit. "Ah, saat kecil dulu, kakakku sama seperti kakakmu—penuh dendam, tampak tidak peduli dengan adik sendiri ... tapi dia sebenarnya peduli. Aku rasa ... kakakmu pasti masih mengkhawatirkanmu sampai saat ini, mengingat dia melihat adiknya dibawa seorang pria asing—"

"Lalu kenapa dia pergi?"

Ucapan Gin membuat Naomi kembali menutup mulutnya. Untuk pertanyaan semacam itu, Naomi tidak bisa menjawabnya—tidak akan pernah, karena ia sendiri belum pernah melihat Juunichirou pergi tanpa pernah kembali lagi. Juunichirou selalu pulang, sementara kakak Gin ... Naomi belum bisa benar-benar memastikan selayaknya ucapannya barusan.

Untuk beberapa saat Naomi merasa bodoh karena membandingkan kakak gadis itu dengan kakaknya sendiri.

Dering telepon kembali terdengar, lagi-lagi dari ponsel milik Gin. Seperti tadi, gadis itu hanya mengeluarkannya dari saku, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi hingga deringnya mati lalu memasukannya kembali ke dalam saku.

"Aku ... mungkin belum bisa memastikannya seperti ucapanku tadi," ucap Naomi lagi. "Tapi kuharap ... kakakmu datang dalam keadaan yang kamu harapkan, suatu hari nanti."

Gin menatapnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih ..."

Suara langkah kaki yang beradu dengan genangan air yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat kedua gadis itu sama-sama menoleh. Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai jingga sedang berlari menembus hujan dengan sebuah payung di tangan kanannya, melindunginya dari rintik air meski tidak terlalu berhasil. Di tangan kirinya terlihat sebuah payung lipat yang masih tertutup rapi. Naomi tersenyum, lantas berdiri.

"_Nii_-_sama_!"

Gin ikut memperhatikan. "Kakakmu?"

Naomi menoleh, kemudian mengangguk.

"Naomi!" Juunichirou langsung berlari ke arah mereka dengan napas terengah—agaknya ia langsung berlari dari kantor agensi segera setelah Naomi memutus telepon. Sambil berkacak pinggang, ia berkata, "Dasar, sudah kubilang buat bawa payung, kan?"

Naomi nyengir. "Maaf, maaf~" lalu ia menatap pada Gin. "Gin-_san_, ini kakakku."

Gin mengangguk saja. Ia menatap Juunichirou yang tampak terkejut tanpa mengucapkan apapun, lalu gantian menatap Naomi. "Naomi-_san_, aku duluan, ya?"

"E-eh? Mau pakai payung? _Nii_-_sama_ bawa dua."

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu. Permisi," kemudian gadis itu pergi, berjalan menembus hujan seolah lupa tadi ia berteduh guna menghindari rintikan air dari langit itu.

Juunichirou terkesiap. "T-tunggu!" serunya tiba-tiba. Naomi menatapnya, bingung.

"Kenapa, _Nii_-_sama_?"

"Kamu tadi memanggilnya Gin, kan?"

Naomi diam sebentar, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "U-um ..." beberapa saat ia berpikir, kemudian tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ah!"

"Kamu tunggu di sini, aku akan menge—"

"Tunggu, _Nii_-_sama_!" Naomi langsung menahan lengan Juunichirou, membuat kakaknya itu langsung menoleh.

"Kenapa? Itu adiknya—"

"Biarkan saja ..." ucapan Gin soal kakaknya tadi melewati benak Naomi. Gadis itu tetap memegangi lengan sang kakak, memaksanya agar tidak mengejar Gin yang barusan pergi.

Juunichirou diam sebentar, menggigit bibir, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "Baiklah ..." kemudian pemuda itu memberikan payung di tangan kirinya pada Naomi. "Ini, payungmu. Ayo pulang."

Pertemuan Naomi dengan Gin hari itu, mungkin tidak akan ia ceritakan pada Akutagawa—kakak Gin, sekaligus rekan Juunichirou di agensi. Hingga pemuda itu berubah sesuai dengan keinginan adiknya, Naomi tidak akan bercerita, sama sekali tidak akan. Pertemuan hari itu, biarlah jadi rahasia buatnya dan Juunichirou seorang—khusus untuk Juunichirou, Naomi akan memintanya untuk merahasiakannya.

**-end-**

**Astaga gua laper- /apa sih Vir**

**Akhirnya kesampean juga bikin ff Beast!AU (sejak tahu ada AU semacam ini dan tahu alurnya, jadi pengen bikin, dan baru terealisikan sekarang ).**

**Naomi sama Gin ... w pernah mau bikin ff tentang mereka di AU yang biasa, ngomongin soal kakak juga, tapi karena ga tau alurnya mau diapain, jadi ide itu berakhir menjadi sebuah draft yang baru tertulis prolognya (dibilang tertulis karena baru direncanain di buku catatan). Abis buka-buka catatannya, terus keinget Beast!AU, akhirnya kubikin ini (tetep gaje pada akhirnya ya awokwowk :"v /digebuk)**

**Sama mohon maaf kalo Gin di sini rada OOC. Belum sepenuhnya nelusurin kepribadiannya dia di Beast!AU sih, jadi ga yakin dia di sini sama kayak Akutagawa versi AU ini yang udah lumayan suka ngomong ato tetep pendiam kayak AU aslinya. Sumimasen! /bow /digebuk lagi**

**Dah, sampe sini aja. Serius diriku laper (bandel sih, males makan nasi dari tadi siang, besok makan lah kalo lapernya balik- /oi), kayaknya mau tidur aja kalo nggak kebablas buka WA (/heh), jadi sampe sini aja. Mari kita ketemuan lagi lain waktu!**

**Jaa ne!**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
